


Chaos Moon

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N4D, Bottom Dante, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Moon, Rough Sex, partial devil trigger form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Nero still finds it difficult to control his demonic instincts at full moon, but Dante's there to help him through it.





	Chaos Moon

 

 

 

  
One of the problems of living with Dante, is that devil-hybrids bring out each other's latent demonic instincts most strongly. They're both human and devil. The devil aspect longs to possess the human, while also wanting to mate with a compatible devil-hybrid. It's a volatile mix, especially around full moon, when Nero still finds it difficult to control his demonic instincts.  
  
Or rather, Nero used to think it was a problem. Dante's been changing his mind over the past half-year.  
  
The moon rises full and bright; the office is already locked up. Nero's been feeling restless all day, but nothing compares to the surge of his devil powers once the sun goes down. His eyes shine red, and the glowing lines of his devil bringer spread like scars across the right side of his chest and back, up his neck. His teeth sharpen to fangs, and his mind grows foggy.  
  
Nero can't concentrate on anything but his hunger. But thanks to Dante, Nero can be reassured that his demon instincts will stay focused on wanting to fuck the half-devil in the room. No trashing the office and going on a rampage through the neighbourhood for human blood.  
  
Dante will keep Nero from hurting anyone else. Dante's so calm, it still amazes Nero.  
  
"It'll be just fine, kid," Dante says, closing the bedroom door behind him. Nero doesn't have the presence of mind to be annoyed at the nickname.  
  
To make Nero feel better about being stuck in demonic mode, Dante often shifts into partial DT form. It's not like he needs the extra power to keep Nero in line—the difference in their combat ability is still vast.  
  
Nero gasps when he sees Dante trigger, then moans, the sight of Dante's devil form making his cock twitch. Thick scaly thighs, wings pulsing with energy, and a grin full of sharp teeth. Dante's beauty is primal and menacing. The effect is most striking when Dante's face and hair are still mostly human—as otherworldly and familiar as Nero's own reflection.  
  
Their overflowing power heats the room, and Nero scrambles with clumsy fingers to get rid of his clothes. Dante joins him on the bed, saving another t-shirt from getting shredded. Nero moans at the feeling of Dante's heavy, clawed hands running over his skin. His cock is already hard and heavy, dripping precum. When Nero can't resist giving himself a few strokes, the touch of his devil bringer feels electrified.  
  
"Easy, kid. Not so fast." Dante wraps his arms around Nero, and climbs onto him, purring as he nuzzles under his chin.  
  
Dante's forked tongue flicks over his cheek, over his lips. Dipping his head, he kisses Nero, with tongue and teeth, and a slow rumbling hiss. Nero responds in kind, his left hand skating across Dante's spiky jawline. Dante tangles hands in Nero's hair, nails sharp on his scalp. Blood drips down Nero chin. He's drunk on the taste, and whimpers when Dante pulls back.  
  
Nero trails his clawed fingers across Dante's cheek, gently at first, then with enough force to slice a cut down to his jaw. Dante flinches and bares his teeth. His devil side is probably telling him not to submit to a weaker devil, but his human side is lusting for the pain Nero gives him. Nero leaves marks bleeding on Dante's neck, and he knows that Dante's exercising restraint by not retaliating and smashing Nero into the nearest wall. The control and power is so satisfying. When Nero can't hold back anymore, he takes a deep bite that trails blood down Dante's chest and left arm.  
  
Dante's mouth is open, panting, his glowing eyes narrowed in pain and lust. He squirms against Nero, and leaves warm stickiness on his thigh. Nero gets a hit of his scent: deep and smoky. He gasps for breath, a wave of lust rushing over him.  
  
"Fuck, Dante." Nero's hands are scrambling at Dante's scaly hips as he instinctively tries to find Dante's hole with his cock. "Need you..."  
  
"Nero," Dante growls. He licks his bloodied mouth, and leans back on one hand to spread his thighs.  
  
Nero still has the presence of mind to use his left hand to test how relaxed Dante is—eagerly taking three fingers and dripping wet. He smooths some of the wetness over his own length. Dante slips a hand down, careless of his claws, and spreads himself, showing his deep red insides.  
  
Nero groans, grabbing onto one of the long spines above Dante's chest. His instincts take over, all desperation for his mate. Nero's too far gone from the maddening not-enough rutting and the pheromones—the scent that DT Dante secretes absolutely intoxicates him.  
  
Nero takes him in a deep thrust, and Dante lets out a shout that trails off into a snarl. His claws dig into the backs of Nero's shoulders, but Nero barely registers the pain, because it's bliss to finally be inside his mate. He doesn't start slow or give Dante time to adjust: one moment he's pushing all the way in, and the next he's fucking Dante hard and fast. The rhythm Nero sets is unyielding. The claws of his right hand dig into Dante's thigh, drawing blood, as he tries to bury himself as deep as he can with each thrust.  
  
The pressure in his groin grows heavier. It's hot, urgent. Already overstimulated from pheromones, it doesn't take long for Nero to come.  
  
As Dante feels the first thick load of Nero's cum fill him, he croons and grips Nero's ass to keep him firmly inside even as Nero's body starts to go slack in the wake of his climax.  
  
Luckily Nero isn't completely useless at this point, and still hard. After a minute or two the urges of his rut and Dante's strong scent are reviving his interest. Lust still overrides his senses.  
  
Dante flips them over, and starts to ride Nero at his own leisure. Finally Dante's armour plates shift a little, and his cock unsheathes by a few inches. Drinking in the sight, Nero reverently strokes his hands over Dante's hips, and then circles his groin. As Dante's cock continues sliding out of its sheath, dripping and sticky, Nero takes it in hand.  
  
Dante groans. "Oh yeah, that's it. Harder..."  
  
He eagerly thrusts into Nero's hands. Nero tries to be careful with his claws, but it's difficult when Dante's squirming at the rough texture of Nero's devil bringer.  
  
"Just like that," Dante pants, rolling his hips into Nero's messy thrusts.  
  
As Dante nears his own climax, he pins Nero's wrists to the bed and rides him like possessed. For all his usual calmness, in this moment his desire for blood and domination overflows his best intentions. His claws sink into Nero's skin, and he leans down for a hard, biting kiss.  
  
It feels like a battle, and it's not that Nero likes pain, but it's good like this, rough and dangerous. He's growling and moaning and taking whatever contact he can get with Dante pinning him down.  
  
"Oh fuck, I'm close. Harder, Nero. Fuck!"  
  
Nero surges under him, breaking out of Dante's hold to flip him over and pound him into the mattress. Dante howls, and bites down on the side of Nero's neck. It's fucking painful, but also the hottest thing, and Nero's spiraling in pleasure. The throbbing pain in his neck matches the throbbing ache in his groin—he just needs to come. The peak of pleasure keeps heightening, making Nero cling to Dante. His mind goes blank with bliss.  
  
When Nero comes to, his stomach is wet with Dante's cum, his neck stained with drying blood, and his hips are still rocking involuntarily. Nero still feels that need, that lust; it won't fade until morning. He's more clear-headed though, and in little danger of running rampant on demonic instincts. Right now he just wants to stay by Dante's side, and fuck him again.  
  
But Dante's had enough for now, and pushes Nero back until he manages to find his balance and stay kneeling between Dante's thighs. He hisses when Nero pulls out, upper lip curling into a snarl. His hole clings around Nero's length for several inches, and Nero still finds it fascinating that Dante's demon form has this functionality for laying eggs. Nero placates Dante with licks and kisses, until Dante's purring and luxuriating in having Nero lick him clean.  
  
Nero might not admit it yet, but he's kind of glad after all that he's part-devil.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
